What U Need
by cumi-cumi
Summary: "Ngenesnya aku, punya kekasih nggak romantis. Kaku kayak kanebo kering. Digombali saja tidak pernah," Abaikan, Joonmyun, abaikan—"Tahu gitu dulu waktu Yifan yang nembak, aku terima saja,"—oke, cukup. Yixing minta digombal? Baik ia lakukan. [*sulay/university!au/gombal gembel]


**.**

* * *

 **What U Need**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Joonmyun & Zhang Yixing

 **warning:** boyslove, gombal gembel, bahasa campur campur, setting Korea-Indonesia (?), crack fic

 **Disclaimer:** karakter bukan punya penulis

* * *

.

.

.

Langkah kaki yang terbalut _sneaker_ itu terburu, tetapi sang empu berusaha untuk tak terlalu membuat polusi suara berarti karena alas sepatu yang saling mengetuk lantai. Ia tak ingin merusak suasana perpustakaan yang tenang— _well_ , tentu saja tenang, _ini kan perpustakaan._

Kaki-kakinya menapak pasti, menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga, berbelok—hingga akhirnya ia membawa dirinya memasuki ruangan dengan rak rak yang saling berjejer. Rak rak itu tinggi, terbuat dari kayu yang dijejali penuh oleh buku-buku yang berjajar rapi.

Lelaki berjaket merah muda itu melongokan kepala, memeriksa satu demi per satu rak, seksi lalu seksi—mengabsen dengan sepasang matanya untuk mencari seseorang yang tengah ia berusaha temukan eksistensinya— _ah ketemu!_

Orang itu ada di seksi psikologi, berdiri dikepung oleh ratusan buku yang membisu. Tangannya terangkat di udara untuk memilah milah bacaan yang terorganisir, tampak berkonsentrasi benar dengan kegiatannya mencari referensi untuk bahan makalah mereka berdua yang mengangkat kasus "Pedofilia".

Senyum mengembang di bibir, dan tanpa ragu ia melangkahkan kaki untuk menghampiri. Satu tangannya terjulur untuk menepuk bahu dengan intensi merebut atensi. Usahanya berhasil—lelaki itu menoleh, manik matanya yang hitam layaknya sepasang batu onyx bertumbukan dengan miliknya detik itu juga.

"Sori," adalah hal pertama yang ia utarakan dari bibir, nafasnya sedikit terengah, "Tadi aku makan dulu, terus cerita cerita dulu sama temen temen yang lain, keterusan dan nggak lihat waktu," bibir delima yang _plump_ itu mengulas cengiran lebar, berharap ia bisa meluluhlantakan ekspresi datar, nyaris kesal, lawan bicaranya.

"Hmm kebanyakan ngobrol nggak penting memang bisa bikin lupa waktu," ia menoleh kembali ke arah rak, tangannya mengambil salah satu buku setebal sekitar 5 sentimeter, _hard cover_ dengan tulisan "Psikologi Abnormal" yang dicetak dengan font besar-besar, tangannya membuka halaman per halaman, membaca _scanning_ deretan tulisan disana, "Ingat, waktu itu berharga, _time is money._ Mending melakukan aktivitas produktif lain daripada ngobrol nggak jelas,"

"Ah kamu deh Joon, kebiasaan," Lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibir, "Kaku banget, cuman telat sedikit juga," ia menggerutu, menambahkan dengan gumaman kecil, "untung aku cinta,"

Pria yang dipanggil Joon—Kim Joonmyun untuk lebih lengkapnya, memilih tak menanggapi. Satu buku yang tadi ada di tangan ia jepit dengan siku, kemudian beranjak untuk mencari buku lain. Geser, ambil, baca sedikit lalu letakan.

Ganti lagi, begitu seterusnya hingga ia menemukan sumber yang menurutnya pas dan memuat informasi yang ia butuhkan. Tetapi fokusnya terintrupsi saat kepala kekasihnya tiba-tiba menyembul dari sampingnya, menghalangi Joonmyun untuk membaca.

Joonmyun menghela nafas. Agaknya sudah terbiasa dengan polah _absurd_ sang kekasih,

"Sekarang apa?" tanyanya dengan sabar melihat bola mata Yixing berbinar-binar, menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Kok kamu nggak komentar apa apa sih?"

"Apa?"

Yixing menarik kepalanya, kedua tangan disilingkan di depan dada, dan kepala dimiringkan,

"Masa nggak lihat ada yang beda hari ini dari aku?"

Joonmyun hanya merespon dengan satu alis terangkat ke atas, tak paham.

"Jaketku baru, tahu," ia berkata, setengah gemas melihat kekasihnya tak juga menampakan reaksi yang diharapkan, "Jaketnya _hitz_ , mirip yang dipakai biasku waktu manggung," kelakarnya sembari merentangkan kedua tangan, bahkan sempat memutar tubuh untuk memamerkan jaket berwarna merah muda metalik itu agar Joonmyun dapat memperhatikannya dengan detail.

"Bias?" Justru itu yang menjadi tanggapan Joonmyun, kini dengan dua alis yang ikut-ikutan terangkat.

"Iya, biasku. Lay! _Masa'_ nggak tahu? Itu loh member exo dari China yang lagi solo, yang multi-talent, albumnya _sold out_ dimana-mana," antusiasme kentara benar mewarnai kalimatnya, kalau saja ini bukan perpustakaan, Yixing pasti sudah menjerit histeris karena fanboying. " _Anyway_ , gimana? Aku kelihatan keren kan pakai jaket ini? Udah mirip Lay belum?" Ia bahkan sempat berpose dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya, agar terlihat lebih keren—keren versi Yixing sih.

Joonmyun memandanginya dari atas ke bawah selama beberapa saat, dan menggumam datar, "Biasa aja,"—setelahnya ia kembali fokus pada kegiatannya, mencari buku.

Yixing cemberut.

Air mukanya berubah kesal— _bete_ , kalau kata orang. Dahi ditekuk, alis menyatu, dan bibir dikucir penuh.

Dengan bahu mengendur, ia menarik ponselnya dari saku jaket barunya—mengabaikan keberadaan sang kekasih, sengaja membiarkannya sibuk sendiri mencari referensi sementara ia membuka-buka aplikasi chatting ' _Laen_ ' yang beberapa kali menampakan notifikasi di tab bar. _Hell, ia kesal._

"Eh Joon, Xing? Kalian ada disini juga?"

Pasangan itu menoleh bersamaan, mendapati seorang lelaki jangkung, berdiri bersisian dengan seorang lelaki lain yang tingginya hampir menyamai—Yifan dan Zitao.

"Eh kalian, iya nih kita aku sama Joon ada tugas makalah kelompokan berdua," tanggap Yixing, sementara Joonmyun hanya berdiri saja, mengangguk-angguk dan tak banyak bicara. _Bah, bahkan pada Yifan—yang notabene cukup dekat dengan Joonmyun pun tak ia sapa dengan ramah._ Kim Joonmyun yang memang terkenal dengan prestasi akademis segudang memang terlalu kaku dan irit bicara, nyaris keterlaluan kalau menurut Yixing.

Daripada kekasalannya makin dibuat menumpuk, Yixing mengalihkan atensinya pada dua mahasiswa kedokteran yang kebetulan pernah satu divisi kepanitiaan dengannya itu-mereka juga merupakan sepasang kekasih. Tidak heran kalau banyak orang sering melihat mereka wora wiri bersama. "Kalian ada tugas juga ya?"

"Enggak juga sih, mau cari referensi aja buat belajar ujian blok farmakologi besok," Zitao menghela nafas lelah, sembari ia menggoyangkan buku tebal di tangannya itu ke udara.

"Oh iya ya, minggu ini kalian sudah mulai ujian blok ya? Kalau aku dan Joonmyun sih beberapa ada yang ujiannya _take-home,_ jadi bisa lah ya, santai santai sedikit," Yixing nyengir.

"Iya nih, tinggal besok, dan obat yang harus dipelajari pun banyak," keluh Tao, "namanya mirip mirip pula, aku mulai pusing menentukan obat antimikroba mana yang tepat untuk mematikan penyakit ini itu,"

"Ngomong ngomong soal mikroba, menurutku antimikroba apapun sebenarnya nggak berguna, tahu," celetuk Yifan dari samping kekasihnya, yang mengundang ekspresi tanda tanya besar dari Zitao, berikut dengan Yixing dan Joonmyun—walau keduanya sama sekali tak paham mengenai istilah kedokteran dan segala tetek bengeknya. Mereka mahasiswa hukum, _tolong._

"Ha? Kok bisa?" Dahi sang pemuda bermata panda terkenyit, jelas ia tidak setuju sekaligus bingung dengan pernyataan Kris barusan.

.

"Soalnya antimikroba apapun nggak akan bisa membunuh cintaku padamu."

.

Yifan melempar cengiran jahil, yang tak lama kemudian dibalas Zitao dengan sikutan di perut.

"Dih, gombal," selorohnya, "apaan sih di depan orang juga, malu-maluin" gerutunya, nadanya sedikit kesal—kontras dengan semu merah muda yang mulai mewarnai pipi pemuda itu. Yixing yakin walau malu dan kesal, sebenarnya diam diam Zitao dibuat meleleh oleh gombalan sang kekasih barusan. Jangankan Zitao, Yixing pun ikut dibuat meleleh dan tersipu.

Membayangkan kalau saja Joonmyun yang melayangkan sebaris gombalan itu untuknya. _Lemas deh. Lemas diri adinda, kakanda._

Tapi sayangnya— _yeah, tidak akan mungkin._ Bahkan sampai Joonmyun tiba-tiba jadi leader exo pun, gombal menggombal sama sekali bukanlah gaya Joonmyun.

"Kalau begitu, Yixing dan Joonmyun, kami duluan ya, mau ngelanjutin belajar lagi nih," Zitao berpamitan diri, ingin cepat cepat pergi dari sana karena terbawa malu, diikuti oleh Yifan dibelakangnya yang tertawa geli menyaksikan Zitao yang salah tingkah.

Begitu dua manusia tinggi itu pergi, Yixing mengeluarkan helaan nafas dramatis, "Mereka itu romantis sekali ya," ujarnya, "Yifan yang menggombal dan Zitao yang malu-malu, manis sekali pasangan itu,"

"Apanya yang manis? Yang ada malah norak, tahu," komentar Joonmyun dengan enteng, dan kali ini kembali meneruskan pencarian bukunya.

"Kamu bilang gitu karena kamu nggak pernah seromantis itu sih sama aku," sengit Yixing dengan bibir mencebik, "Sekali-kali dong gombalin aku,"

"Ogah deh," balas Joonmyun singkat.

Mata Yixing memicing, dan dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan dan dibuat sedramatis mungkin, ia berkelakar,

.

"Ngenesnya aku, punya kekasih nggak romantis. Kaku kayak kanebo kering. Digombali saja tidak pernah,"

 _Abaikan, Joonmyun—_

"Padahal cuman gombal lho, jangan jangan dia sebenarnya nggak cinta,"

 _Abaikan. Abaikan, abaikan—_

"Tahu gitu dulu waktu Yifan nembak aku, aku terima saja,"

— _oke, cukup._

Kuping dan telinga Joonmyun seketika panas.

Kalau sudah mengungkit ungkit Kris—Jooonmyun tidak suka. Dengan nada tak kalah sengit—dahi dan alis saling berkerut kesal, ia membalas.

"Kamu fokus dong cari refensi, daritadi main mulu. Kapan mau selesai tugasnya?"

Yixing mendengus keras. Berbalik badan dan memunggungi Joonmyun, memilih untuk mencari di rak satunya.

"Emang bener deh, kakunya ngalahin kanebo kering," gumamnya.

"Kamu bilang apa?"

"Nggak, _yang._ "

Joonmyun berbalik badan, dan posisi mereka kini saling memunggungi, masing-masing sibuk mencari refrensi untuk tugas makalah mereka.

"Lagipula ya, orang yang suka gombal itu gembel, cuman obral kata aja," Joonmyun berkomentar untuk memecah ketegangan diantara mereka, "Belum tentu yang suka gombal itu memang benar benar tulus dengan perkataan mereka,"

"Ya tapi kan setidaknya bisa bikin yang denger klepek klepek melting gitu lho," Yixing membela diri. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, cemberut. "Sekali kali kan nggak apa apa, pacarnya juga pingin ngerasain digombalin,"

Joonmyun tak membalas apapun, dan Yixing pun sebenarnya tak berekspektasi lebih.

Sementara Joonmyun sebenarnya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-menimang-nimang perkataan Yixing barusan. Ia seolah ingin tak peduli, tapi sayang, dirinya tidak bisa mencegah kedua irisnya untuk tidak melirik-lirik sosok yang berada di belakangnya.

Joonmyun sedikit memiringkan tubuh, mengamati belakang kepala Yixing yang dihiasi surai hitam bergelombang yang tampak halus untuk disentuh di antara ruas jari jemarinya. Bahkan hanya dengan mengamati rambutnya saja—jantung Joonmyun sudah berdentum kuat dibuatnya.

Dari mengamati rambut, bola matanya bergeser ke bawah, leher, lalu turun ke punggung Yixing yang dibalut oleh jaket warna merah muda _metallic_ —yang katanya baru dan sering digunakan biasnya untuk manggung.

Meskipun tampak tak menaruh peduli, Joonmyun sebenarnya mendengarkan dan menyimak segala yang dikatakan Yixing. Matanya menelusur, lalu tak sengaja terjatuh pada sederet kalimat berbahasa inggris dan berwarna hitam yang tercetak pada bagian belakang jaket yang dikenakan sang kekasih.

.

"Yixing..."

.

"Hmm?"

.

" _You_ ,"

.

"Hah?"

.

" _What I need..."_ Joonmyun membuang muka, " _is you, always you_."

.

Yixing mengerjap, bingung .

.

Dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu pergi dengan buku-bukunya, meninggalkan Yixing terheran-heran diantara kepungan rak.

Ia masih tak mengerti— _kenapa tiba tiba dia bilang begitu?_ Yixing bahkan berani bersumpah ia sempat menangkap pipi Joonmyun menyembulkan rona merah muda. Dan _apa-apaan_ —dengan teganya dia ditinggalkan sendirian disini _! Yang benar saja!_

Yixing sudah ancang-ancang menyusul Joonmyun. Dan saat ia berbalik badan untuk mengejar sang kekasih, ia melewati cermin yang berada di bagian sudut, membuatnya tak sengaja menangkap sederet tulisan di belakang jaketnya—

.

 _What U Need._

 _._

 _What I need is you—_

 _O-oh._

 _._

Jadi itu alasan kenapa Joonmyun tiba tiba berkata begitu.

.

Sedetik kemudian, wajah seorang Zhang Yixing pun tenggelam dalam rona merah matang.

.

Ternyata kekasihnya—sang Ketua angkatan, mahasiswa teladan—yang kaku macam kanebo kering itu bisa menggombal juga.

.

 _Dan Yixing rasa, ia harus berterima kasih pada Lay sang bias untuk jaketnya._

 _._

* * *

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo, saya kembali lagi (gak ada yang nyariin pelissss) XD kangen nulis Sulay jadilah begini, ini sebenarnya fic lama sih, cuman baru dipublish sekarang. Mumpung liburan :") anyway saya sempat lihat review di fic sebelumnya, **teruntuk flame, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya kalau semisal saya menyinggung siapapun dengan fic gaje saya, saya gak ada niat nistain Suho sama Lay, serius. Ini murni sebagai bentuk kecintaan saya sama mereka, bahkan. Dan ya mungkin saya gak bisa bikin fic fluffy seindah author lain. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf ya kalau sering nistain Suho sama Lay di fic saya.**

Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya :D semangat buat semuanya!


End file.
